ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.9 "fine" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.9 fine is the second single released by fine. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Kakeru Ishihama (石濱 翔) - MONACA #'Neo Sanctuary' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Takahiro Yamada (山田高弘) - Arrangement: Akito Matsuda (松田彬人) - APDREAM #'羽ばたきのフォルティシモ' (Karaoke ver.) #'Neo Sanctuary' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Eichi Wataru Yuzuru Tori Fortissimo of Fluttering Wings= 羽ばたきのフォルティシモ (Fortissimo of Fluttering Wings) - Kanji= 辿り着いた理想の果てに 光る次の地平 夢に息吹く星たちはまるで 世界を照らすようだね 弓弦 & 桃李: ここからまた 英智 & 渉: はじめるのさ 弓弦 & 桃李: いつより自由な 僕たちのストーリ 羽ばたきの彼方まで 英智 & 渉: 雨上がりの空にはGlory Stairs 遥かなる高みへと 手を取りあい さぁ 行こう この仲間と 熱を帯びた風の行方で いつか見つけられる きっと次は違うやり方で 未来を願えるから 英智 & 渉: 何度だって 弓弦 & 桃李: 立ち上がるよ 英智 & 渉: 晴れやかな今日の 旅立ちを歌おう 憧れを抱きしめて 弓弦 & 桃李: 走り出した確かなGlory Days "追憶"の線上を 生きているね この 瞳-め-に 焼き付けたい 透き通る朝に射す 昇りたての太陽 英智 & 渉: 眩しさの真ん中で今 僕たちは独りじゃない 英智 & 渉: かけがえない今日を選び 新しい 空を 弓弦 & 桃李: 駆ける 翼だ 英智 & 渉: 羽ばたきのフォルティシモ 弓弦 & 桃李: どこまでも続いてく… 羽ばたきの彼方まで 雨上がりの空には Glory stairs 遙かなる高みへと 手を取りあい さぁ 行こう この仲間と - English= Arriving at the limits of the ideals we've reached for The next horizon lies ahead, sparkling brightly The stars that breathe only in dreams Seem to illuminate the world Yuzuru & Tori: From here once more Eichi & Wataru: We'll begin Yuzuru & Tori: Freer than ever before Our story Fluttering beyond Eichi & Wataru: The sky clears of rain, revealing stairs of glory To those distant heights, hand in hand Now, we'll all go together Where passionate winds blow You'll find it in time Because surely, with a different path, You can make a wish for the future Eichi & Wataru: No matter how many times Yuzuru & Tori: We'll rise Eichi & Wataru: On this bright and sunny day We'll sing of today's journey With admiration held close to our hearts Yuzuru & Tori: We began to run towards those certain Glory Days Living on the edge of "reminiscence" We wish to burn this sight into our memories Shining on a clear morning The sun has just risen Eichi & Wataru: Standing center-stage in its radiance Yuzuru & Tori: We aren't alone Eichi & Wataru: Choosing this irreplaceable present To that new Sky Yuzuru & Tori: We'll spread Our wings Eichi & Wataru: A fortissimo of fluttering wings Yuzuru & Tori: Continuing on forever... Fluttering beyond, the sky clears of rain, revealing stairs of glory To those distant heights, hand in hand Now, let’s all go together }} |-| Neo Sanctuary= Neo Sanctuary - Kanji= （Blessing from Angel） 終末への道標に 向きあう夢へ問いかけては その覚悟が愚かなほど 愛おしささえも覚えるけれど 弓弦 & 桃李: 全てはもう揺るがない 英智 & 渉: 描きあげた物語 輝かしい虹を渡って…さぁ 残酷な微笑みは希望を、歌は刹那を、繋ぎ止めながら 築くべきただひとつの為に誓うよ それはNeo Sanctuary 拓-ひら-く新世界へ （Blessing from Angel） 勝利を捧げよう 何を奪い誰を責めて 紡ぐ悲劇を道化のように その犠牲に降り注いだ 祈りの夜明けを見届けるんだ 英智 & 弓弦: 心はまだ嘆かない 渉 & 桃李: 響き渡る喝采を 体中で受け止めるまで…あぁ 絶望に咲く花に光を、君に秩序を、永遠-とわ-に与えよう 目指すべき孤独な頂はもうすぐ そこはNeo Sanctuary 親愛なる楽園-エデン- 英智 & 弓弦: 僕らのフィナーレに 渉 & 桃李: 相応しい幕を下ろす 消せない 罪への 英智 & 桃李: せめてもの餞-はなむけ-にも この身を懸けて 絶望に咲く花に光を、 君に秩序を、 永遠-とわ-に与えよう 目指すべき孤独な頂を選んだ これはそんな物語の 終わり 残酷な微笑みは希望を、歌は刹那を、繋ぎ止めながら 築くべきただひとつの為に誓うよ それはNeo Sanctuary 拓-ひら-く新世界へ （Blessing from Angel） 勝利を捧げよう （Blessing from Angel） - English= （Blessing from Angel） To question a dream While facing the beacon of the end Such an idea is as foolish As it is precious Yuzuru & Tori: Everything had been set into place Eichi & Wataru:This story we created Yes, let’s go beyond the sparkling rainbow A cruel smile tied to hope, a song tied to transience I swear to this, the one thing that should be built And that is Neo Sanctuary, I offer this victory to the developing new world （Blessing from Angel） To steal it away and to place blame Then spin this tragedy like a jester To witness with my own eyes the light from the dawn of prayers Falling upon this sacrifice Eichi & Yuzuru:My heart cannot yet lament Wataru & Tori: Until the cheers reverberating Throughout my body cease…ah Light to the flower that blooms in despair, to you I bring order and eternity The lonely pinnacle that we have been aiming for is nigh There is the Neo Sanctuary, beloved Eden Eichi & Yuzuru: As the curtain closes Wataru & Tori: To our finale I offer as a small parting gift To this unforgivable sin Eichi & Tori: My body Light to the flower that blooms in despair To you, I shall bring order I shall give (you) eternity I chose this lonely pinnacle that we have been aiming for This is the fine (end) of the story A cruel smile tied to hope, a song tied to transience I swear to this, the one thing that should be built And that is Neo Sanctuary, I offer this victory to the developing new world （Blessing from Angel） I will dedicate the victory （Blessing from Angel） }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.09 fine 試聴動画 fine Unit Song CD 2.jpg fine Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__